Sueño o Pesadilla
by LuNaShinRa
Summary: Ran Tiene pesadillas o es mas bien un ¿sueño? ¿que tan malo seria besar a conan?...Lean! primer fic Fallas ortograficas y falta de redaccion... estan mas que seguros aqui XD...Deja review ;D


Holaa! Bueno este es mi primer fic =P los dejo que lo disfruten ^^ x3

Esta serie no me pertenece (ojala lo fuera) es del gran gosho aoyama los dejo (-^.^-)

No me critiquen.. tan…. Mal ^^((One Shot)

* * *

Era un dia como cualquier otro kogoro ebrio, mirando un programa de yòko okino

Conan preguntandoce donde se encontrarian los hombres de negro (Gin y Vodka) y

Ran en la cocina preparando la cena pensando en su querido amigo de infancia Shinichi

Al termino de la cena Ran penso,``y si Shinichi es Conan?`` lo miro de reojo y dijo en la mente ``pero si se parecen tanto solo que con esas enormes gafas`` luego cuando todos se fueron a dormir, Ran se desperto en la noche y,fue a la oficina de su padre

Conan se desperto en la noche para ir ala cocina para tomar un poco de agua y se encontro con la puerte entre abierta miro y alli se encontro con ran. Con lagrimas en sus hermosos ojos.

Conan entro a la oficina haciendose el medio dormido y dijo:``Hermana Ran``

Ran se dio vuelta sacandoce las lagrimas de los ojos, diciendo ``Conan no sabia que estabas aquí… te e despertado??... si es asi lo lamento mucho`` mente de Conan`` no ran por favor no llores mas no sabes como me siento``…`` No hermana Ran me desperte por mi cuenta venia a buscar un poco de agua…`` dijo con su voz mas dulce posible.

Ran:``Conan tu crees que shinichi vuelva?`` dijo quebrando la voz…

Conan:``Hermana Ran estoy seguro que el esta pensando en ti este mismo momento``

Mente de Conan:`` Maldición de solo poder venir con mi cuerpo y poder abrasarla``

Ran:``Tengo una idea Conan…¿y si mañana salimos los dos? Asi nos despejamos de cualquier problema que tengamos…¿te parece?

Conan :``¡Claro Hermana Ran, me encantaria!``

A la mañana siguente Ran estaba arreglando un cesta de pic-nic para el paseo que tendria ella con Conan

Conan:``Ran.. quiero decir… Hermana Ran ¿Vamos?``

Ran:``Bueno``dijo sonriendole

Ran y Conan fueron a un paisaje realmente hermoso tenia dos grandes arboles que daban arta sombra. Ran puso un mantel para pic-nic y saco de haber comido, ambos se tiraron sobre el césped boca arriba mirando las nubes

Conan:``Mira Hermana Ran esa nube parece una flor``

Ran:``Si..oh mira esa tiene forma de corazon``

Al decir esto, ambos callaron y quedaron mirando la nube, viendo como la arrastraba el cambio de poosicion y s epuso boca abajo cerrando los ojos y acordandoce de Shinichi… Ran solto unas pocas lagrimas, Conan se percato de ello

Y miro fijamente a ran

Conan:``Ran`` dijo poniendole una mano en la mejilla

Ran sin darse cuenta agarro su mano con su mano y la acerco mas a su mejilla

Mente de Conan:`` se ve tan tranquila como me gustaria poder besarla…``

Ran:``por favor no te vallas nunca…Conan``

Conan:`` Nunca Ran, siempre estare a tu lado``

Ran:``Gracias`` dijo quedandoce profundamente dormida

Conan se fue acercando a ella lentamente asta chocar con sus sueves y hermosos labios

Ran le correspondio el beso cuando Conan se separo de ella vio una leve sonrisa en la cara de Ran.

Conan sin dejar de pensar que hubiese pesado si nunca hubiera seguido a los hombres de negro, el estaria con Ran abrazandola, besandola, Todas las formas posibles para darle cariño y amor.

Al pensar en esto el tambien se fue quedando dormido…

En los sueños de Ran…``_ella soñaba que estaba en la oficina de su padre, su padre estaba trabajando en un caso de homicidio, Ran besaba a Conan apasionadamente hasta ambos no poder respirar mas y cayendo al sillon el cual pudieron maniobrar mejor sus moviemientos mientras ,Ran besaba desenfrenadamente a Conan, Conan le desabrochaba la camisa que llevaba puesta ese dia, haciéndola gemir…``_

Conan desperto al escuchar un leve grito, miro a todos lados y no se encontro nada mas que con ran dormida profundamente espero un poco mas y volvio a escuchar pero esta

Vez fue mas en tono de suplica, venian den ran el se sorprendio y le dieron ganas de estar en el sueño de Ran.

Ran entre sueño dijo:``Conan`` en tono se suplica.

Conan quedo atonito, Ran tenia un sueño erótico con el

Pensamiento de Conan:``¡Maldición! Me gustaria tener mi cuerpo para poder… estar con Ran.. y Cumplir sus sueños...``

Mietras tanto en los Sueños de Ran…``_Conan ya le habia sacado la blusa mietras se besaban el jugaba con los cabellos de Ran, sin perder tiempo Ran le saco la chaqueta e iba por su camisa…Conan fue desabrochando el sostén de Ran haciendola gemir mas…_

_Cuando le desabrocho, empezo a jugar con uno de sus senos mientras el otro lo lamia,_

_Provocándole mas exitacion de la ya dada…``_

Conan no soporto mas ver el cuerto sudado de Ran

Entonces la desperto…

Conan:``Hermana Ran…¿¿Qué soñabas??``

Ran:``¿Quieres saber lo que soñaba?``

Conan:`` si… Dime Hermana Ran``

Ran:``Esto…`` …Ran se tiro encima de Conan besandolo apasionadamente…

Ran desperto…``Una pesadilla Solo eso``…

Estaba en su pieza , luego se asoma Conan y dice:``¿Hermana Ran que Sucede?``

Ran:``Tuve una pesadilla…en la cual te besaba…``Dijo un poco mas aliviada.

Conan:`` Pero…puede no ser tan malo``Dijo tirandoce sobre ella, besandola.

Ran desperto nuevamente…

Ran:``Uff…¡¡Que pesadilla!!...Todo paso…Todo paso`` dijo repetitivamente

Volviendo a quedarse dormida

* * *

N/A:Holaaaa….Que tal?? Es mi primer fic epero que les alla gustado yo me entretube haciendolo xD

Acepto cualquier Critica constructiva =P

Cualquier duda o lo que sea me lo hacen saber con un comentario espero que les haya gustado ^^ bueno adios!! Y si tuve faltas de ortografia… emmm Lo lamento Muvho ----(-^.^-)


End file.
